Plus fort que le temps
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté. Ecrire sur une amitié d'enfance qui dure. Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, à leur arrivée. Ils sont devenus amis et ont traversé bien des épreuves.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté**  
 **Ecrire sur une amitié d'enfance qui dure**

* * *

Harry Potter s'était fait un nombre incroyable d'amis au fil de sa vie.  
Les onze premières années qu'il avait vécues avaient été solitaires mais il se plaisait à penser que la suite de sa vie avait largement compensé le manque.

Il avait eu le plaisir d'appartenir à une maison et de bien s'entendre avec ses camarades. Beaucoup étaient devenus des amis, certains plus proches que d'autres.

Mais il s'était fait deux amis précieux, plus proche de lui que personne ne le serait jamais.

Il avait rencontré Hermione et Ron dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'il découvrait un nouveau monde. S'il avait sympathisé immédiatement avec Ron, les choses avaient été un peu plus délicates avec Hermione.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de comprendre la jeune fille, mais il avait fini par y arriver.

Peu sûre d'elle, elle masquait sa peur sous le flot de connaissances qu'elle possédait, sans se rendre compte que son côté Miss je-sais-tout avait tendance à agacer ses camarades.

Malgré ses craintes d'être renvoyée et de perdre l'accès à ce monde qu'elle adorait, Hermione avait pris plus d'une fois des risques pour lui. Elle n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour l'aider, alors que le seul bénéfice qu'elle en retirait était leur amitié.

Hermione était pour lui comme une sœur. S'il avait eu une famille, il aurait aimé avoir une sœur comme elle. Forte et courageuse, indépendante et fière, passionnée et entière.

Parfois, il avait conscience de la blesser sans le faire exprès. Elle s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude.

Elle ne doutait jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.  
Hermione savait être logique et réfléchie en toutes circonstances. Elle lui était précieuse par bien des égards. Il savait qu'en allant la voir, il trouverait toujours des conseils avisés et une aide inestimable.

Là où Ron s'emportait facilement et se laissait guider par ses émotions du moment, Hermione savait prendre le recul nécessaire.  
Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas de spontanéité : il ne pourrait jamais oublier le jour où, sur un coup de colère, elle avait frappé Malefoy.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Leur amitié n'avait jamais failli, même après Poudlard.

Il y avait eu des obstacles. Des mauvaises langues qui avait trouvé suspect leur amitié et leur proximité, les accusant d'avoir une liaison. Mais ils avaient gardé leur calme.  
Ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, et ils se refusaient l'un comme l'autre à sacrifier leur amitié pour si peu.

Au fil des ans, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de le materner un peu trop. Elle veillait à ce qu'il aille bien, au détriment parfois de son propre couple.  
Si Ron fronçait les sourcils, un regard agacé de sa femme suffisait à le faire taire. Si Harry se retrouvait seul, après tout, c'était bien parce que Ginny était partie avec ses rêves de grandeur...

Ils se confiaient tout. Sans tabou. Ils avaient une relation tellement forte qu'ils savaient simplement qu'elle ne pouvait pas se terminer.  
L'un comme l'autre, à n'importe quel moment, savait que leur meilleur(e) ami(e) serait là, toujours là. Quelque soit le problème, qu'il s'agisse de parler d'une femme qui un jour avait fait ses valises ou de braver la mort.

En vieillissant, leur lien ne changeait pas. Ils étaient toujours amis, envers et contre tout. Complices.  
Fiers du chemin parcouru, de leur amitié.  
Avec la certitude de profiter d'une relation rare et unique, qu'il fallait protéger envers et contre tout.

Ils s'étaient connus dans l'enfance. Ils avaient vécu des aventures extraordinaires. Ils avaient grandi, ensemble. Unis.

Ils savaient sans se poser de questions qu'il vieilliraient ensemble. Et qu'ils se retrouveraient certainement... dans une autre vie.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
